


Poetic truths

by RS_98



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RS_98/pseuds/RS_98
Summary: Shiro reflects on his return from the astral plane.





	Poetic truths

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet that I wanted to make. Don't know if I want to add more to this or not. We shall see.

Shiro doesn’t want to admit it, or, more like, he doesn’t have the energy, to admit that he missed the feeling of the weight of his body relaxing under Keith’s arms. He missed the warmth of equally as much. In fact, he missed a great number of small details that came to being alive.

Alive…

He missed being alive. As cliché as it all sounded to him in his tired state, Shiro can’t help but acknowledge that this is what his mental notes of longing adds up to.  
Being in the astral plane for so long made him forget all those small recognitions of your life. The wind flowing in front of him that makes his eyes crinkle and burn slightly because of the dust. The hum of an engine that makes his hands thrum in unison and doesn’t leave until way after the experience has made its appearance. The feeling of immense surprise of being lovestruck, heart racing at maximum seeing Keith riding his hoverbike into the desert. 

Keith.

Shiro was in the small window of being aware of your surroundings while slowly descending into a wistful slumber. He couldn’t see Keith anymore, but he was able to listen. He thinks of the irony of it all knowing that his senses were crashing into him as he became more familiar with his new/old body, while having not enough energy to recognize half of it. He was grateful enough to be able to listen to Keith’s breathing. It was slow, almost silent, if it weren’t for the small sounds of his ear scraping Keith’s armor every so often. However, Shiro thought that they were labored breaths. Almost as if Keith had run a marathon that had no finish line until somebody decided that there was one. It conflicted Shiro for a brief moment, but his questions were left with no exploration for possible answers as he began to feel more at ease. He was finally home.

Home.

He began to inwardly smile as he sought the comfort of Keith’s hold on him. The action was short lived as Keith had set him down so that he could speak to what he assumes to be Pidge. Now he is starting to miss Keith’s presence on him. It weighed on him more than ever that he has so much to catch up on and, more likely than not, very little time to do so. He was more than ready to leave with the memories he had forged with Keith and the others; now he was near desperate to make more, situations be damned. Those thoughts, however, would have to be left as the are since his time was up and his mind wandered into his dreamscape.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was waiting for his arrival.


End file.
